


Fuck me and my Mom

by ll72



Series: Fuck me and my Mom [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Anal, F/M, POV First Person, Porn movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/pseuds/ll72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gilmore Girls fucked and filmed for a porn shoot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck me and my Mom

My name is James Rock and I fuck Mothers and Daughters for a living.

Perhaps I should explain. My official job isn’t Mother-Daughter Fucker, but actor, though truth be told the acting I do isn’t going to win me an Oscar. And James Rock is my stage name; my real name is a lot more boring and not the type of thing people wanting a quick jerk-off would be impressed with. Rock has a more… more hardcore sound. James… well James is a normal name – kinda like an average Joe; makes people think that it could be them fucking this cute teen and her busty mom.

I’m the owner and main star of the ‘Fuck me and my Mom’ series. You may have heard of us? Yeah, we do DVDs, but we’re mainly on the web. Fifteen years ago, when I started in this business – hell, it paid the College Fees – you put anything up on the Internet and someone would pay. But now its all niche – preggo sex, midgets, black guy and white girl (and vice versa), lesbian anal, babysitters sucking pensioners – fuck you name it the internet’s got it. You need to specialise to keep up – you spread your net too wide you don’t get a fish. So I specialise, running a few different sites, ‘Gagging Teens’, ‘Preggo Ass Fucking’ as well as tag teaming teens and matures; it pays the rent and then some.

But even in your niche you need to stand out from the competition. Plenty of my competitors get a mature model with younger one with the same hair colouring and pretend they’re a mom and daughter. Me – well, I confess I did it with some of my early shoots, but now its only real mommies and their devoted daughters. It started as a gimmick on the site – write to Jamie Rocks if you’re a mother/daughter combo wanting to get fucked. 

It was a surprise when women started to write in; there was a vast untapped market out there and I took it. Lots of different reasons – Mom just divorced and daughter looking to get her back in the saddle; Mom’s wanting to make sure their daughter’s first fuck was in a safe environment; both sides wanting to bond as daughter stood on the cusp of adulthood. And, sometimes, just for fun.

Which brings me to the Gilmore Girls…

I was sitting in the car with Brandi, she’s my camera operator – one of the best in the business, pretending we’re driving over to the Gilmores. I say pretending as in reality we’d been there at seven in the morning; Brandi setting up the lights and equipment, me going over the contracts and Suze, that’s my make-up girl, just hanging round until me and Brandi were out of her hair and she could get to work on the Gilmores. But anyway Brandi lifts up the camera and I count her down; “Three, two, one.”

“So,” goes Brandi, “who we visiting today?”

I grinned, flashing my pearly white teeth at the camera, “Pair of hot sluts – Lorelai and Rory Gilmore;” I reached over and fiddled around in the dashboard compartment for the letter; we’ve timed it so I stop at a junction as I read it. It didn’t matter I’d already committed it too heart, “Dear James… hell I love polite openings… my name is Lorelai Gilmore; I’m a single Mom with a eighteen year old daughter, Rory. Here’s our picture…”

Once I edit the film I’ll add the photo. It’s a damn good one – sometimes I get Brandi to do a couple when we’re on set as the ones sent in are poor quality holiday snaps – but this, this was almost professional. A busty Milf was sitting on the edge of a bubble bath, her legs agape and dangling in the water. Between them sat this delectable teen, bath foam running up her body, but not enough to conceal a pair of pert titties. Her arms were draped over her Mom’s thighs, whilst her Mom’s hands massaging her shoulders. But it was the wanton smiles and wicked eyes that had persuaded me I wanted to fuck them.

“Nice…” I continued with the letter, “We’re extremely close; shopping, vacations, night-clubs – you name it we do it together. However, one thing we want to do but haven’t is to have sex with the same guy. We live in a place called Stars Hollow, but with the lack of action it should be called Sleepy Hollow. Please do come and make our dream a reality.”

I folded the letter and slid it into my top pocket, just in time for the lights to change.

“Great looking pair,” said Brandi, “and the Rory’s tits aren’t bad either. Bet she’ll be tight.”

“Hell yeah, all her holes are gonna be tight,” I confirmed.

There was a whoop from Brandi; faked, as I’d already gone over the positions with her and the Gilmores, “You going to bang dat ass.”

“Damn right – I’m gonna to gape that little asshole and then I’m gonna fuck her Mom’s until you could stuff a grapefruit up it,” I boasted.

“They’re pretty attractive as well – but you know what I say…” she paused for added dramatic effect, “no gal is so pretty she can’t be improved by a cum bath.”

I laughed, even though, or perhaps because, I’d written that into our script, “Them sluts – they’re going to be facialized. Damn I love my job…”

“Turn left,” instructed Brandi. I like Brandi a lot, but she does have a phobia that somehow I’ll miss a turning and we’ll end up lost in the Nevada Desert. I pulled into the drive of a nice Middle America home, white picket fences and well kept lawn. 

Suze was standing at the door, “Everything ready,” I called from the car.

Suze nodded, “We’re all set up.”

“’Kay… Brandi you want to follow me as I knock on the door. Suze, I think Lorelai should open it as she was the one who wrote. Keep Rory in the lounge, sitting on the sofa.”

I got out of the car and headed towards the front door as Brandi got the camera rolling again, time for an ad-lib, “Them fences aren’t the only things that are going to be painted white by the time I finish.”

I rang the doorbell. It opened before the first chimes had died away, “Hi James,” squeaked Lorelai, hardly able to contain her excitement.

“You must be Lorelai,” I leant forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek before standing back, both to admire the view myself and give Brandi time for a close up. Suze had done her work well. Lorelai’s mouth was endowed with bright red lipstick – cocksucking shade as my wife calls it. She was dressed in a pair of hotpants that were a size to small, with a T-shirt, which was so low cut that sudden movement would have caused a nipple slip. I moved forward again and looked down at her titties, “Those real?”

“Why don’t you touch them and see,” Lorelai licked her lips seductively as I reached forward and grabbed her tits.

“Fuck Lorelai – they’re natural; damn firm as well. I bet Rory was bottle-fed, and speaking of Rory let’s go in so you can introduce me…”

Brandi moved the camera down so it focussed on Lorelai’s swinging ass as she led us into the main room. If Rory’s tits didn’t have her Mom’s plumpness they were still a pretty fine pair, jutting out against a very thin and very tight black pullover, so stretched that you could have hung your keys on the pointed nipples. Her short skirt just about covered the cracks of her thighs, but left uncovered a pair of sexy smooth legs.

“Hi… this is my daughter Rory,” Lorelai introduced us.

As I instructed her earlier Rory gave a shy look up as her Mom sat down beside her, “Hello Mr Rock.” 

“Call me James,” I sat down on the chair opposite, out of camera shot, as Brandi focussed on the two women, “So Lorelai, you and Rory do everything together…”

“Everything…” purred the Milf and leant forward so Brandi could get a cleavage shot.

“You must be close,” I said, as Lorelai was planted so near to her daughter their naked legs were rubbing against each other it was literally true.

“Very close,” confirmed Lorelai in her sexiest voice.

“What about giving her a kiss?” I asked. It was in the contract and script, neither of the two of them had balked at that, or any of my other comments. Still they acted it well as Lorelai raised an eyebrow and looked at Rory, who giggled and looked away.

“Come on Rory, give your Mom a kiss,” I put on a persuasive tone. Lorelai put out her hands and gently moved Rory’s head so they were facing. Their lips touched for less than a second and Rory turned away with a fit of the giggles; “Go on Rory, give your Mom a proper kiss.”

Shyly Rory turned her head to face her Mom again. Her head moved closer and she opened her mouth slowly. Lorelai met her, lips wide. For a few seconds they frenched each other as Lorelai’s hands moved down to grip her daughters. It was only brief, before they broke. Rory giggled again and looked away, Lorelai’s laugh was throatier and she looked seductively into the camera.

I leant back into my chair, “So Lorelai – what’s your favourite position?”

“Oh, I do anything,” the way she licked her lips and preened herself gave me a feeling that wasn’t just something she was saying for the camera.

I persisted, “But you must have a favourite? Go on tell me.”

Lorelai laughed, a sexy, hoarse sound, “Well… I love to be bent double whilst a well hung stud pounds my ass.”

“Well, I’ll see what we can do,” I laughed and turned back to Rory, “What about you Rory – you like it up the ass?”

The teen simpered and looked at the floor, murmuring something very quietly.

“Come on Rory, speak up…” I instructed.

She wasn’t much louder when she spoke again, but at least she was audible, the girl was really play the shy teen to perfection, “I’ve never done anal.”

I put a note of shocked, surprise into my voice, “Never done it up your ass,” I gave a brief pause, “Lorelai – what type of a Mom are you? That’s a failing in your motherly duties.”

Lorelai gave that sexy laugh, as she put a finger in Rory’s hair and twisted it round in a mommy like fashion, “Yeah, I’m a bad Mom; though I’m hoping to put that right.”

I gave a tut as if disapproved, in reality Rory had said she’d taken quite a few cocks up there. But for the film it was better that Rory was an anal virgin rather than the ass-fucking Queen of Stars Hollow. I paused for a few seconds, allowing Brandi to get a few seconds of the Gilmore’s faces, before I spoke again, “Anyway speaking off ass, are you going to show me yours.”

“Sure,” Lorelai jumped up and turned around, her daughter doing so more reluctantly. True to the script Lorelai pulled down her shorts and thong in one easy motion, stepping out and bending over. She pulled apart her cheeks as Brandi zoomed for a close up. Rory on the other hand just turned around and stood still as Brandi widened the view. Her Mom dropped one of her hands from a cheek and put her hand up her daughter’s skirt, “Want me to help?”

Rory paused for a second, as if considering, before shaking her head. She slid her thumbs under the elastic of the skirt, slowly pushing it down to her knees before stepping out of it. A light blue pair of panties still covered her ass.

“All of it Rory,” I said and her Mom laughed. 

There was another pause from Rory, she bit her lip and briefly straightened up, as if she meant to walk away. Her Mom’s hand landed on her ass with a friendly slap, “Get them off Rory,” she said.

Her daughter complied; slowly, but seductively she peeled them down, exposing her firm butt cheeks to the camera. I didn’t want to come fully in view yet, but I did reach out my hands and give each of the Gilmores a playful squeeze, “You work out Lorelai?”

“Horizontally,” she laughed and even Rory tittered.

“Is the front as good as the back? “What do you think Brandi?” I asked, turning to my camera operator. I have no problem breaking the fourth wall; if it’s good enough for Hamlet, it’s good enough for Fuck me and my Mom.

“It’ll be good to see some tit,” replied my camera operator.

“You heard what Brandi said, are we go to see some tittie?” I spoke to the Gilmores.

Even as I spoke Lorelai was lifting her T-shirt and dropping it to the ground. She turned round, as Brandi filmed her top half. She shook her body so the tits bounced playfully, before she slid her hands under them and lifted them up. Her tongue moved round her lips seductively as she dropped them back down, moving her fingers lightly round the aureoles. Rory had halfway lifted her pullover and paused. She turned her head to look at me and giggled, before straightening her back away and pulling the pullover off. It dropped in front of her and she kicked it away. 

“Let us see them Rory,” I coaxed. Before she turned round the teen draped her arm across the nipples and slid the other one to hide her pussy. Slowly she pivoted to face me and the camera. “Drop your arm Rory,” I urged.

“Come on Rory, there’s a good girl,” Lorelai purred.

Rory gave a small smile and dropped her arm, moving it so that it rested on top of the other. Her tits were firm, like two unripened pears. Lorelai reached over and gave one a squeeze of encouragement. There was another giggle from Rory as her Mom clamped onto the tit. But the viewers, like me, were also interested in something lower down, “So Rory are we going to see your pussy? Or are you keeping that for your husband?”

Rory looked up at her Mom, who gave a nod of encouragement. Turning back to face me, Rory moved her hands to her side, showing her hairless slit. I gave a whistle, “No need to be shy with a cunt like that. What do you think Lorelai?”

“Very nice, very smooth,” Lorelai dropped a hand from the teen’s tit and used it to stroke the hairless twat, sending Rory into another fit of embarrassed giggles.

“So Rory, your Mom thinks your pussy is nice; what do you think of hers?”

Rory’s eyes flicked down as Brandi zoomed out so we could see what she was looking at. It wasn’t quiet as smooth as Rory’s, a tiny, but well kept, strip of hairs coming up from the top of the slit. Rory gave a small smile, “It looks sweet.”

I agreed.

“Sweet enough to kiss?” I asked. 

Rory looked at her Mom. Lorelai gave a small nod at her daughter. Turning to me Rory gave a nervous grin, “Sweet enough,” she confirmed and dropped to her knees.

Her lips pursed and she gave a peck against Lorelai’s slit lips. The teen giggled and turned to me with a damn sweet smile. I gave her a wink as she turned back and gave a slightly longer kiss.

“What about giving it some tongue?” I suggested.

Lorelai nodded enthusiastically as Rory turned, shyly shaking her head.

“Go on,” I coaxed. Rory looked at the floor and then at the cunt. She slowly pushed her tongue in an inch, before swiftly withdrawing it.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?” I asked.

“Yes… a little,” giggled Rory and nodded. She turned and slid her tongue in again, this time moving it slowly back and forth.

I hadn’t been wasting my time whilst we’d been talking. Even as I spoke I was getting undressed so I was as naked as the Gilmore Girls. Now, I know my limitations – as an actor I’m unlikely to be invited to join the Royal Shakespeare Company; but as porn star I’ve got a damn good muscular physique and a twelve inch cock, made to seem bigger by me shaving. I moved into the camera view, my erect penis jutting in Rory’s face. The teen stopped tonguing her Mom and let her mouth open in shock.

“Wow… it’s even bigger than on film,” she gasped.

Her Mom was more practical. She dropped to her knees in front of me. Her cocksucker lips opened and I swiftly felt the delicious feeling of them running over my cock. Lorelai moved back and forth, moving her lips over me, as my dick disappeared into her mouth. Rory bit her lips and looked at her with a mixture of apprehension and jealousy. I patted her head, “It’s big enough for two, Rory.”

Delicately her tongue went out to lick at my ball sack. She was reluctant at first, or at least appeared to be, but gradually she got into it, running her tongue all over my sack, up, down, above, below; all the time keeping her eyes on her Mom sucking me; “Swap places, Lorelai, I want to see if Rory’s a good a cocksucker as her Mom.”

Lorelai moved aside as Rory shuffled to take her place. She looked up at me, before quickly shifting eye contact; “You ever sucked cock before Rory?” I asked.

“A couple of times,” Rory admitted. 

Shy is fine, but the punters don’t want them too virginal. Anyway with her body it was stretching credibility that Rory had reached eighteen without some dick. She looked up and gave me a small smile, before gingerly sliding her mouth onto the cock. Lorelai reached round and moved her daughter’s hair round the back of her neck, holding it in place as the teen bobbed down. I gave a groan as Rory took me deep. Sadly, this wasn’t a Teen Gaggers shoot, though I made a mental note to see if Rory was interested in doing a scene for that. Still it took all my strength of will to pull my cock out.

“Either you’ve been sucking a lot of cock or you’re a damn talented amateur,” I said and Rory blushed, either from pleasure or embarrassment or a mixture of both. Lorelai nudged her daughter in the ribs and repeated what I said, making her daughter go even more cherry coloured.

Gentleman that I am I reached down and took Lorelai’s hand, helping her to her feet, before doing the same for Rory. I put my arms round their waists, looking at each of them in turn, “You’re a pair of fine cocksuckers.”

I guided them over to the sofa. First I sat Rory down, then I lay Lorelai on top of her, with her back arched, her knees underneath and her mouth next to the teen’s slit. Finally I knelt behind her. I paused momentarily before driving my prick into the Milf’s open pussy. There was a shriek of pleasure from Lorelai as I entered her. I gripped her waist and began to fuck her hard.

“Oh yessss, oh yessss, fuck me, oh yessss,” Lorelai wailed. My large dick was jamming her pussy, sending waves of pleasure rippling through her. At first Rory sat primly still, in character. But it was obvious that her real sluttishness was just bursting to come to the surface, she licked her lips and ran a hand up and down her Mom’s spine.

“Oh that is so goooood,” Lorelai let out another powerful yell as I rammed her clit into her cunt wall. Rory was definitely hotting up, she was squirming her legs against her Mom’s face, trying to encourage her Mom to lick out her slot. I pulled out of Lorelai and jumping up, scooped Rory in my arms.

Positioning my arms beneath her ass, I tried to guide my cock into her snatch. Lorelai, dropped down beside me and gripping it guided it expertly into her daughter’s slit.

“Shit,” gasped Rory, throwing her head back, she let out a moan. I guess she hadn’t had anything that big in her before and I was right she was tight. Her pussy gripped my cock like it was trying to strangle it as I pushed it deep in, “Oh fuck,” screamed Rory, “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck… fuck me hard.”

Holding the petite teen I slammed her twat. I could feel her juice starting to trickle down my knob. Gradually as she lubricated me and I opened the hole, I moved faster, pushing the cock in so deep that my balls were almost following it in, “Fuck… fuck…” Rory yelled.

It wasn’t just my cock that was making her scream. Her Mom was standing behind her gripping her tits hard and pulling them apart and together. Lorelai’s tongue slid out and I pushed myself against her daughter so that I could reach it with the tip of my own.

“Oh fuck… oh my…fucking… this is…fuck,” Rory was incoherent as I moved her back to the sofa. At the last moment I twisted so that it was me sitting on it, with Rory on top. Momentarily my cock slid out of her, but it was the work of seconds to get it back in. I gripped her waist, but otherwise let her do the work as she bounced up and down. Her hair was matted against her forehead as sweat dribbled down from her body, “Fuck… what… oh… fuck, yesss…Moooom.”

This last comment was aimed at Lorelai. The Milf had dropped between my legs, holding onto my thighs as her tongue slid over her daughter’s butt. I let go off Rory’s slender waist and gripped her cheeks, pulling them apart. Lorelai slid her tongue in, licking at the top of her daughter’s ass hole. The tongue pushed in even as my cock slammed up the teen’s front hole.

It was time to change position. On film at least, it was time for Rory to loose her anal virginity. I gripped her waist and eased her off, “Up you stand.”

She did so, sexual frustration that we hadn’t finished written on her face. It didn’t last for long, “Turn round and come back down, Rory. Let’s do that ass.”

She lowered herself so that the tip of my cock was underneath her hole. My cock was as hard as iron and I felt myself shiver in anticipation at the thought of it going up that tight teen ass. I gripped my cock as she hovered and waited for her to come down. Rory’s puckered hole touched my prick, “Easy does it,” encouraged her Mom as Rory continued to move downwards. 

Her hole opened as my dick went up. We both gave a satisfied sigh as she gradually slid down. The pressure crushing against my cock was knee trembling and the way Rory wiggled to accommodate me sent electric shocks hurtling down to my toes. We began to move in unison, me up, her down, until our flesh slapped against each other. Rory gave a heartfelt moan, “It’s so…so…so…oh…”

We started to bang rhythmically, my hands reaching round to grip hold of her titties, as she leant back against my chest, brushing my head with her hair. Lorelai had continued to sit in front of Rory, now as I started to ass fuck her daughter, the Milf’s tongue went to Rory’s other hole. Rory gasped in pleasure as her Mom licked at her. Above them I could see Brandi zooming in for a close up of my cock stretching the teen’s ass, whilst Lorelai licked her juicy twat. 

Rory was moaning loudly now, unable to even attempt to string together a sentence. My cock went deep into her back chute, stimulating her G-spot so much that she shrieked in pleasure and shook like an earthquake’s epicentre was buried in her ass. The slap of my thighs against her butt competed with the lapping sound as Lorelai cleaned cunt. I looked down at the Milf’s face; she was obviously enjoying her daughter’s taste. Half of me didn’t want to break that, but there was one more scene. Still I could tell Rory was on the cusp, so I continued for another minute until her scream pierced through me like an ice-pick, “Fuuuuuucccckkkkk, aaaaarrrggghhhh.”

I pulled out my cock, pushing Rory up, keeping my hand on her butt to stop her overbalancing as she recovered her senses.

“Your turn Lorelai,” I gripped my cock as she swung onto her hands and knees. Rory got on top of her, sliding her soaking wet pussy up and down her Mom’s back as her hands reached down to pull apart the Milf’s cheeks. I pushed into Lorelai’s back passage. 

She wasn’t as tight as Rory, but her walls still clamped at my cock. My balls banged against her ass as I slammed back and forth. In my eyeline I could see the gaping back hole of her daughter filled with a finger as Rory began to finger her ass. Even as she was doing it she continued to slide herself up and down her Mom, uttering guttural cries of pleasure. Lorelai wasn’t quiet either, “Yessss, yessss, bang my ass, yessss, yesss,” she let loose an almost non-stop flow of words.

I was almost ready to come. I jerked out my cock, not trusting myself to speak without gasping, I motioned with one hand. Luckily they got that my swivelling motion was for them to get on their hands and knees in a begging position. Lorelai’s lips closed down on my cock and she sucked me to completion. I pulled out just in time; a jet of white cum spurted from my cock, flying through the air. Most of it coated Lorelai, with just enough splashes and specks landing on Rory for her to be able to claim she’d been facialized by James Rock.

I groaned as Lorelai opened her mouth again and began to clean my cock. Beside her Rory took her Mom’s face in her hand and began to lick away the cum covering her cheek. I could tell this was going to be one of my most popular films….


End file.
